I'm Suzi, I'm a Chocoholic
by scifigeekgirl
Summary: Fluffy TenII/Rose Easte fic.  This is TenII's first Easter in Pete's World


a/n: Inspired by a color of OPI nail polish, I give you a bit of fluff for Easter. The title is an actual color in the OPI line. Happy Easter all!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Doctor Who. If I did, there would be a spin-off series all about TenII in Pete's World.

**I'm Suzi, I'm a Chocoholic**

The chill of the morning air and the dew kissed grass was no deterrent for the eager scavengers. A gentle breeze stirred the leaves of the foliage carrying the scent of freshly blooming roses across the peaceful garden. The serenity of this place would soon be lost once the hunt commenced. The enthusiasm of the foragers was palpable as their impassioned excitement soon filled the peaceful plant filled realm.

The call to begin the hunt was given. The excited, giggling masses of miniature egg hunters dressed in all shades of pastel perfection leapt forth in anticipation of the egg shaped treasures they would find nestled among the foliage. One such hunter, who was larger than the rest and dressed in a shockingly blue suit, stealthily made his way through the garden, carrying a tool with an equally blue light on it to assist in his hunt for the elusive goodies tucked away in the hedges and flowers.

"Doctor, what do you think you're doin?" asked Rose, dressed in a periwinkle knee length frock, her blonde hair softly framing her face in soft waves.

"Oh, looking for eggs. That is the purpose, right?"

"For the kids, yeah. I spose it couldn't hurt for you to join in, but no sonic. It's not fair to the kids. If you want to play, you have to play fair. Isn't that what you told Tony yesterday?" Rose asked him, giggling a bit as he stuck his face in a bush.

"Oh, all right," he agreed petulantly, putting his sonic away.

Soon, the Doctor's white wicker basket was filled with brightly colored eggs and other treats. Rose followed along with him quietly snapping pictures to memorialize the Doctor's first Easter egg hunt. Rose soon lost track of him as Tony tugged on her hand to come help him. The Doctor, meanwhile, found a secret in the garden. Concealed amongst the hedges was a secret space, which could only be accessed if you found the disguised entrance amongst the foliage. The Doctor, being brilliant of course, located it easily and entered the hidden domain.

Inside the shady, secluded spot he found a surprise. Before him delicately sitting on the ground, her mint green, floral dress pooled around her, was a woman a little older than Rose with dark, short hair. A matching wicker basket lay before her filled with all manner of colorful, foiled treats. As their eyes met, a wisp of lavender foil delicately floated to the ground before her. Her eyes were wide as her chocolate covered fingers were stopped in mid air and she quickly licked a spot of chocolate from her pink lips.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor," he cheerily told her, waiving merrily at her.

The girl blushed, licked her fingers and stood up."

"I'm Suzi, I'm a chocoholic," she said, still blushing.

"You're not an alien are you?" he asked.

"Uh, not to my knowledge," she stuttered.

"Oh good! Mind if I join you?"

She smiled and nodded enthusiastically as they both settled themselves down to enjoy their sweet treats. A later, Rose found them in the secluded secret niche, both enjoying their sweet, chocolaty treats with looks of ecstasy on their faces. They were surrounded by delicately colored foils, almost as if the trees had dropped shiny, pastel leaves of lavender, pink, green and yellow. She quickly snapped a picture of the two candy fanatics as they looked up at her in surprise.

"Um, Rose, this is Suzi and she's a chocoholic. I was sort of keeping her company. You know being friendly and all Easter like," he told her, babbling a bit.

"I am so never going to let you forget this," Rose told him, smiling and gently picking up one of the foils looking at it and him with an arched eyebrow. "So you have any left?" she asked, as she settled herself next to him and introduced herself to Suzi.


End file.
